Too Soon
by TMI TID Fangirl
Summary: "you use protection right?" jace nodded frowning. Clary swallowed and said "well sometimes protection fails" jace frowned and asked "I'm not getting this at all" Clary sighed and said "I'm saying it failed" Jace frowned "What failed?" Clace...


Clary finished of her work for the day and shut her laptop. She didn't particularly like college, but the fact that she could stay with jace instead of at a dorm was a huge plus. His parents were amazing and she loved them. Jace was at the gym since the smartass had done all his work quickly in class he never took it back home.

Clary shoved her laptop into her bag and wandered out of jace's room down to the kitchen where celine was cooking away. Clary smiled and leaned on the counter and asked "what you making" Celine turned her head and smiled slightly. "did he leave you at home again" clary smiled and said "I had a paper to do, he went to the gym" celine smiled and said "chicken, i'm making chicken" Clary smiled and said "can I taste" her tone sweet like a five year olds. Celine shook her head in amusement and handed her a spoon. Clary grabbed it and blew slightly cooling it down. Celine looked over as clary ate in and licked her lips. They both smiled and clary said "Amazing" celine frowned slightly as clary went paler by the second and said "are you okay honey, you look like you're going to be sick" Clary frowned at jace's mother and before she could say 'im fine' she was off.

Celine shut the stove off and hurried after her. Clary emptied her stomach over and over. She didn't even shut the door. She just threw in open and fell to the floor by the toilet. Clary pulled her hair out of her face with one hand as the other gripped the side of the toilet. Celine shut the door and rubbed clary back and said "honey i think you're good" Clary gasped as her body stopped forcing her to throw up.

Celine helped her to her feet and said "you go upstairs and shower and get in bed, I'll clean and make you something other than chicken" Clary nodded and walked shakily up the stairs. She opened jace's bathroom and closed it flicking the lights on. She turned the shower on and pulled her clothes off. She had a sheet of sweat covering her skin and was in deep need to be rid of it.

She stepped out and grabbed a towel wrapping it around herself. She stepped into jace's room and grabbed her underwear. She pulled one of jace's shirts over her head as in fell past her butt she crawled into bed. Jace came back and frowned as he walked into the kitchen. His mother smiled and said "Hello, jace how was the gym" Jace looked at her skeptically and said "It was alright, where's clary?" his mother looked over her shoulder and said "she was sick so i sent her to bed, you should go check on her" jace nodded and took the stairs three at a time.

He turned the corner by his bedroom and found clary asleep on her side of the bed hugging a pillow. He smiled slightly and dropped his bag and walked around to her and said "hope you feel better clary" he bent down kissing her head before setting off for a shower of his own.

Clary woke up as jace shut the door to the bathroom and looked around. She felt fine, it came and then it went. She pulled herself upright and grabbed her phone. Scrolling thru social media liking photos. She smiled as jace had posted one off her hair fanned over the pillow with the caption 'The first thing i see when i wake up' She smiled and looked up as he opened the door. Jace smiled at her and asked "How are you feeling" clary chuckled and said "put some clothes on and i feel fine, it's weird. I feel completely fine" jace nodded and grabbed sweat pant and pulled them on.

Jace pulled her out of bed and said "I approve of your outfit" clary smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and said "that might be because you can see thru the shirt" jace smirked gripping the fabric and said "it's my shirt" clary nodded and said "it is" he smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. Clary smiled and pulled on legging before going down to eat.

..

Clary smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head and ditched her jeans crawling under the covers. Her day had been long she had been feeling sick all day and all she wanted to do was sleep. She shut the main light off leaving the bedside light on and fell asleep.

Celine walked up the stairs concerned. Clary came back over an hour ago but didn't come down as she usually did. She knocked on the door before opening it carefully. She frowned as she looked into the dark room. She eased the door open and smiled fondly as she saw Clary curled up in bed fast asleep. She walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. She was warm but not feverish.

Celine frowned and sat at the side of the bed and gently stroked clary's arm. Clary opened her eyes and smiled slightly as she saw celine. Celine smiled but she was worried, Clary was never one to get sick. But she had been off, She was sick often, her back hurt, and she was always tired.

Clary smiled and said "Did something happen" celine shook her head and said "I was worried i started dinner and you didn't come down to steal food" clary smiled sleepily and said "I felt sick all day, I was so tired" Celine smiled and said "I think you should go to the doctors clary, it's not normal to be like this for weeks" clary nodded and said "I'll go tomorrow" celine nodded and said "come down and eat" clary nodded and pulled a shirt on.

..

Clary sat in the waiting room and waited patiently for them to call her name. She didn't have to wait for long before a woman came out calling her name. Clary stood up following her to a room where she sat down on the bed shaking the womans hand. "So tell me clary what bothering you?" Clary swallowed and nodded saying "I've been feeling really i'll in the mornings throwing up but i never feel sick after, and i've been really tired, constantly out of breath, and my back is hurting really bad" the doctor nodded and said "okay if you can lay down we can have a look" clary nodded lifting her shirt up.

The woman pressed gently and clary shifted uncomfortably her back hurting. The woman frowned and asked "did that hurt?" clary shook her head and said "my back just really hurt's" the woman nodded and said "clary if i may ask, are you in a relationship?" clary nodded and the woman smiled and asked "are you sexually active?" clary blushed at the question and nodded slowly. The woman smiled and said "when did you last have your period?" clary swallowed and said "I….um..." the woman smiled and said "I'm going to take a blood sample, just to make sure it's nothing else?" clary nodded and held her arm out.

Clary was told to wait in the same room and her mind was fogging, When was my period. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had sex with jace, it wasn't a secret. They were in a committed relationship and both wanted to. But she hadn't thought this far.

The woman walked back inside and sat down in her chair and looked over her papers and said "I wasn't wrong, you're pregnant" Clary stopped breathing for a minute before nodding slowly. The doctor looked at her worriedly and asked "Have you thought about this?" clary shook her head and the woman smiled softly and said "you have lots of options, you're about 2 months in" clary nodded and asked "Is that the reason for all of this?" the woman smiled softly and said "yes, i'm guessing you had no clue" clary shook her head and said "no if i knew I would have stopped having sex" she blushed at her words and the woman handed her some papers and said "any questions or thoughts it's all in there as well as a list of your options" Clary nodded and grabbed her jacket and shook the doctor's hand before leaving the building.

..

Clary walked up to the house and opened the door. Jace's car was gone so she couldn't tell him straight off. Celine rounded the corner and smiled "Clary!, how'd it go?" clary took her shoes off and said "yeah" celine smiled and asked "are you all better?" Clary shrugged walking in. Celine frowned and asked "did they know what was up?" clary nodded and said "yeah, i know what's up" Clary walked up the stairs slowly. She closed the door to jace's room leaning back against it.

She didn't quite know what to do. She wanted to be happy, but then she wanted to also cry. She was confused. but the big question was. What will jace think?. She didn't want him to be mad with her or disappointed. She didn't know if she wanted to keep it. She was 20, she wasn't even allowed to drink.

With all the emotions flooding thru her, she just wanted to cry. she wanted to curl into a ball on the floor and cry. She did neither. instead she dropped her jacket on the floor and pulled her shirt off as well as kicking off her jeans. She stood in front of the mirror. She looked at the floor sized mirror looking at her belly. She turned sideways placing her hand on her stomach.

that's when she started crying. She wasn't happy or sad she was scared. She wasn't ready to have a child, she was in school. She didn't want this. She collected herself and picked her clothes up folding them up placing them on a chair and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She didn't pull her underwear off the sat under the stream of hot water crying silently.

She heard the bedroom door open and then a knock on the bathroom door. "Clary, can i come in?" jace. Clary looked at the door, it was unlocked. She didn't answer which must have caused him to worry. "Clary?" the door opened and jace poked his head in and looked her way. She was sat on the floor under the streaming shower in her underwear, Crying.

Jace went inside and closed the door and kneeled in front of her and asked "Clary?" Clary just looked at him, She wanted to blurt it out. She wanted to scream the words but her lips only trembled as she cried. Jace pulled his shirt off and kicked his shoes off leaving him in basketball short. He climbed in beside her and lifted her so she sat between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Did something happen?" Clary placed her hands over his holding on to them. Jace Placed his chin on top of her head and asked "did i say something?" clary shook her head. "Did someone else say something?" clary shook her head and said "I….." jace kissed her head and said "Are you hurt?" clary shook her head and jace asked "are you in pain?" Clary shook her head and jace sighed in relief and asked "you need to talk to me, i can't read your mind?" Clary opened her mouth to talk. She wanted to tell him, she knew he wouldn't blame her. But all the noise that left her mouth were sobs. jace relesed on hand from her waist and pushed her hair back leaning forward and said "clary what happened?" Jace watched her face, it hurt to see her like this.

He didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to clary crying. Jace murmured comforting words kissing her shoulder just holding her in place. when she had calmed down he turned the shower off and lifted her off the ground. They were both soaking. He turned the shower back on and peeled his clothes off. Clary looked away and jace reached for clary and turned her around and said "I'm gonna take your clothes off, so you don't get sick" clary nodded and stiffened as he pulled her underwear off and unhooked her bra. they stepped back in the shower.

Clary turned away from him, She was still crying. Jace turned her around and stuffed her chin up to look at her. Clary smiled sadly and jace leaned down pressing their lips together softly and asked "tell me what to do?" Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I can't, there's nothing you can do?" jace wrapped his arms around her before turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around her. He dried himself off before tugging on his underwear and then grabbed one off his shirts and grabbed a pair off clarys underwear.

She just sat on the side off the bed, unmoving. He handed her the clothes and said "I'll be right back, get into bed and i'll join you in a minute" clary nodded and pulled the closed into her arms before going into the bathroom to change.

…

Jace jogged down the stairs and his mom smiled and asked "how'd your day go" he frowned and asked "What happened today?, with clary?" His mom frowned turning away from the cooker and said "I'm not sure i understand?" jace sighed "She's wrecked, i found her in the shower dressed crying. Did she say anything?" His mom frowned again looking worried and she shook her head and said "I don't recall anything being weird" jace sighed and said "I'll come back when she's asleep" His mom nodded.

Jace walked up the stairs and and into the room. Clary was sitting on the bed playing with her phone. Jace closed the door and she looked up and patted the bed next to her. He smiled and sat down beside her and asked "you tired?" Clary shook her head and said "I need to tell you something..." Jace nodded and clary reached out to hold his hands and said "and i need you to not scream or run away just let me say it and then stay" jace frowned nodding his head.

Clary took a deep breath and said "I haven't been feeling right, ive been sick and tired all the time and so… you mom said i should go to the doctor. and I went today" jace worried and it was clear as he asked "are you sick?, oh my god are you hurt?" clary shook her head and said "Nope all she needed was a blood test and she knew what was wrong and told me it was fully normal" jace frowned. Clary waited for him to take a hint but he just looked at her expecting her to go on. Clary sighed and said "you know i love you right?" jace nodded and clary smiled and said "and you love me?" he smiled and nodded and clary wanted to strangle him for being to daft.

She sighed and said "and were together?, and we're close" jace nodded intertwining their fingers and clary said "and we are intimate" jace smirked and said "and it's amazing" clary blushed and looked down at their hands and said "and you use protection right?" jace nodded frowning. Clary swallowed and said "well sometimes protection fails" jace frowned and asked "I'm not getting this at all" Clary sighed and said "I'm saying it failed" Jace frowned "What failed?"

Clary moved over him straddling him and placed a hand on his cheek while the other one grabbed his hand and pressed it to her stomach and said "our protection failed" jace looked down at his hand and then back into her eyes and said "are you joking, because that's not funny clary?" clary shook her head and said "I'm serious" jace released a breath and whispered "you're pregnant" Clary nodded watched him carefully and asked "how do you feel about that?" Jace looked into her eyes and said "I'm a bit shocked" Clary nodded and asked "What do you want to do?" jace wrapped an arm around her and said "Whatever you want to do I'll be 100% on your side" clary nodded, he wasn't mad didn't hate her. She smiled a sad smile and whispered "I don't know what to do"

Jace wrapped his arms around her and clary gritted her teeth as her tears started falling. She pushed jace away and got up and said "no stop" jace frowned standing and said "I'm trying to comfort you" clary gritted her teeth and said "but im not upset" he frowned "you're crying" Clary wiped at her face and said "yeah and i have been since i came home" her voice rose and jace stepped forward and she pushed him and said "I'm not sad" jace nodded and said "then stop hitting me" clary shook her head wiping at her tears and shouted "Why am i crying" jace shook his head and grabbed her arms twisting her around holding her against his chest and she shouted "Why can't i stop crying" her voice broke and she started sobbing all over again.

Jace sat them down on the bed laying down. His door opened and his mom came in looking worried and asked "is everything okay" Clary let out a cry and jace hugged her closer her face pressed under his chin against his chest. His mom came inside and jace sat up with clary in his lap. She sat down beside the two and said "Clary?" clary turned her head and celine smiled sadly and asked "are you pregnant?" clary nodded as tears fell down her face.

Jace frowned "how did you know?" His mom smiled and said "I was pregnant once, I felt like she did and i figured if i sent her to the doctors they would figure it out" clary nodded and asked "I didn't plan for this" she smiled and said "no one does" jace rubbed her back and said "you don't have to do this, we can go to the doctors. It's okay" clary closed her eyes and lips shaking as she whispered "I don't want this" Jace nodded and turned to his mom and said "do me a favour and don't call her parents" celine nodded and said "I'll be downstairs, I would call a doctor if i were you" Jace nodded.

They sat huddled together in bed hugging. Clary had stopped crying and jace hadn't even started yet. Clary turned around in his arms and asked "I don't want this, and you know that, do you want this?" jace frowned and said "If you don't want this then i don't have a lot to say about it" Clary smiled and said "and i love you for being to sweet about it and understanding, but forget about me for a moment and think. Do you want this now?" Jace smiled and said "Clary I will do anything for you, and If you wanted this now I would be okay with that. But i see where you're coming from here"

Clary nodded and asked "So you're okay with this?, about what i want to do" Jace nodded and said "When we're older?" Clary nodded and said "I love you" Jace smiled and said "I love me too" Clary let out a relieved laugh and said "Can we go to bed, I feel horrible" jace nodded and said "sleep I'll be right here, always" clary smiled laying down beside him pressing her lips to his shoulder and said "Thank you for being you"

Jace smiled kissed her head goodnight and said "for you only" she couldn't hear him, She had fallen asleep. He kissed her hair wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep beside her.

 **Hope you liked it. I wanted to make a long story of it but it didn't really work out.**


End file.
